rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Chorus
Chorus is a small planet, long forgotten by the UNSC after The Great War between the humans and the aliens, located on the far edge of colonized space. Since the UNSC had no influence or jurisdiction over the planet, the people of Chorus attempted to rule themselves, but this went rather poorly, and it very quickly led to the onset of a civil war. The planet first appears in the Season 10 finale, Don't Say It and serves as the main setting for the Chorus Trilogy and as a reoccurring setting in the The Shisno Paradox arc. Overview Prior to its appearance, Chorus was one of the last colonized planets before the Great War started. According to Felix, the planet was originally of interest to the UNSC due to an abundance of alien artifacts left on the planet. However, due to the war, the UNSC eventually forgot about the planet, leaving those on Chorus to govern themselves. Eventually, this led to a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. When the Reds and Blues crash landed on the planet, both factions sought for their help and skill, believing them to be the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy. Upon discovering them, the two factions came to the conclusion that the Reds and Blues would be the "key" to ending the war. The existence of the planet has been made clear once more to everyone in the galaxy, thanks to Church releasing a message galaxy-wide, informing everyone of their situation, and Malcolm Hargrove's crimes. After the war ended, with Hargrove arrested, the Chorusans began rebuilding their wartorn home, along with electing Vanessa Kimball as their president. During this, a general hospital was built, in honor of Donald Doyle, the last general of the Federal Army of Chorus, who sacrificed his life during the war. However, despite their rediscovery in Season 15, the people of Chorus have insisted on remaining independent from the galaxy, which has been said to be a decision that remains to be a sour topic among the higher ups in the UNSC. Negotiation processes have been further complicated, due to a recent attack on a UNSC Supply Depot, committed by the Reds and Blues, who are believed to attacking others, on behalf of a "free Chorus". In response, the UNSC decided to take military action, and deployed the UNSC First Fleet to Chorus and set up a planetary blockade. During these events, the Chorusans have developed a very poor and bitter view of the press for damaging the reputations of the planet's heroes. This accusation of the Reds and Blues attacking others is revealed to be none other than a false claim. It turns out the Reds and Blues retired from the fighting following the events on the Staff of Charon and set up residence on a small isolated moon, provided by Kimball. The ones responsible for the attacks were the Blues and Reds, a group of simulation troopers, that look nearly exactly alike to the Reds and Blues, whom the press and media have mistaken to be the real Reds and Blues. Appearance Being a (small) planet, Chorus is portrayed to be massive and have multiple locations, using numerous Halo maps to represent it. Unlike Sidewinder which only had an arctic biome, Chorus is shown to have multiple types of biomes like Earth: jungle, desert, grassland, and arctic. It's also implied Chorus has several cities, as the planet was colonized by humans many years ago. However, due to Chorus' Civil War, some of these locations are left abandoned or under control of one of the two factions. A large cave network also exists beneath the surface of Chorus, which the New Republic uses to remain hidden and move between locations undetected. From space, Chorus appears quite similar in appearance to Earth, though the surface appears to have an even greater water to land ratio. Like Sidewinder, it appears to have a tentative ring system, but instead made up of large asteroids and what appears to be spaceship debris as opposed to ice crystals and stellar dust. The northern pole of the planet appears to have an ice cap; whether this is a frozen continent or ocean, like the Arctic Ocean on Earth, is unknown. Although not physically seen in the show, Kimball mentions that the Space Pirates may have put radio jammers on the moon, hinting that Chorus has at least one natural satellite, besides its ring system of asteroids, orbiting it. Scattered across the planet are gigantic floating towers created by former alien inhabitants of Chorus. These Temples each serve a purpose, such as one acting as weapon storage, one planetary defense, one communication, and one population restoration. However, until the events of The Chorus Trilogy, the temples remained inactive since they require activation by a Great Key. Because of this, the people of Chorus are generally contempt with their existence, even using them as cheap tourist attractions. Crash Site Bravo The most known and seen location of Chorus in the series is "Crash Site Bravo", where the UNSC spacecraft crash landed. The simulation troopers have stated that the crash site is in a canyon similar to Blood Gulch, but the canyon itself is within a jungle. The canyon became war torn after the battle in Fire, being altered by several explosions and containing numerous corpses. Areas Armonia S12E17.png|Armonia 12_17_00002.png|Desert Refueling Station Control camp S11.png|F.A.C. Outpost 22 New Republic base.png|New Republic Headquarters 12 0800016.png|F.A.C. Outpost 37 12_15_00005.png|Forest Base 12_14_00012.png|Crash Site Alpha 11_5_00001.png|Crash Site Bravo Reds and Blues deactivate Radio Jammer.png|Radio Jammer Station 1C 13_04_00004.png|Charon Excavation Site 13_06_00018.png|Jungle Temple Eastern Mountain Range.png|Eastern Mountain Range The Purge.png|Purge Communication Temple.png|Communication Temple Dylan-Kimball-Santa.png|Kimball's offices chorus map 1.png|A map of Chorus featuring the location for the Jungle Temple Carolina_and_Grey.png|General Doyle General Hospital Chorus_Residential_City.png|Unnamed Residential City Trivia *Chorus is represented by several multiplayer maps of Halo 4, and later Halo 5: Guardians. *According to Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide, a native of Chorus is known as a Chorusan (Plural: Chorusans). Category:Locations Category:Planets